Save Our Future
by Erisse
Summary: Future Lucy's reaction when she sees Natsu from the present. She could not stop herself, she wrapped her arm around the surprised Natsu and cried uncontrollably on his chest. She missed his warmth, the sense of safety and content while she's in his arms. She looked up and kissed her Fire Dragon Slayer. To the shock of Present Lucy and the others! [Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 313 & 324


****My First One shot! Enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. *Sigh**

**Save Our Future**

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked the cloaked figure who passed through the door

He was kneeling directly in front of the hooded figure.

The unknown person was shaking and sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry.." a voice croaked coming from the stranger

"..Lend me.. Your strength.." the stranger wept

"That voice…" Yukino wondered

"Eh?" Mirajane muttered

"You're…" Loke was unable to finish

The cloaked figure removed the hood covering her head to reveal golden hair framing her tear streaked face.

"L-LUCY?!" Natsu stood up and shouted in disbelief

"EHHH?!" Present Lucy exclaimed in shock

They all just stared at Lucy's doppelganger assessing the scene.

"There's another Lucy…" - Mirajane

"Wh-what's the meaning of this?" - Wendy

"Gemini? No, that's not it." - Yukino

"Maybe the one from Edolas…?" - Happy

"You should have learned about the gates of the Eclipse granting access through time…" Lucy's duplicate started

"Eclipse.. It can't be…!" – Panther Lily

"You used the Eclipse and…" – Carla

"I came from the future." Lucy's duplicate finished

"WHAT-!" the group shouted in unison

Silence fell on them, they were all processing what was happening.

The Future Lucy wailed and threw herself at Natsu. She tightly wrapped her arm around the shocked Fire Mage's waist.

"N-Natsu…!" she sobbed uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks

Her face was buried against Natsu's chest. "Natsu…Natsu…" she kept on murmuring his name

Present Lucy's cheeks were tinted pink while watching the two.

"C-calm down…Lucy…" Natsu patted Future Lucy's head

_How can she calm down? It has been so long since she lost everything, everyone she loved. Seeing the most important person to her breathing again… Holding him… _These thoughts were running inside Future Lucy's mind

She raised her head from his chest and stared at his face. She touched his cheek with her left hand. She looked into his concerned black onyx eyes.

"Stop crying Lucy." he said with a frown

She leaned in closer to him and touched his lips with her own. When Natsu gasped, she pressed more and kissed his mouth passionately. All of the bottled up emotions inside her burst. Tears ran down her face while she was kissing him.

"WAAAAA! What the hell are you doing!?" the Present Lucy exclaimed in embarrassment, her head the color of scarlet

Loke and Lily coughed.

Mirajane squealed in delight then fainted.

Wendy, Carla, and Yukino were blushing and looked away from the scene.

Happy teased Present Lucy, "You liiiiiiiiiike him!" and giggled 'ufufufu' with his paws covering his mouth

Natsu was dumbfounded. His face was heating up furiously because of the Future Lucy kissing him! His first thought was to pull away, but then he felt her emotions… It was pouring onto him. Her grief. Her pain. Her yearning. He wanted to fight the emotions dragging her down and beat them so that Lucy will be freed from them.

Natsu embraced her and tugged her closer to him. He responded her kiss softly, conveying that it will all be alright, that she was not alone, he will protect her, and he will erase her sadness.

Present Lucy gasped in disbelief when she noticed Natsu responding to the kiss and holding her twin closer to him! She walked to where Natsu was and smacked him on the head.

"OY! Don't take advantage of me!" Present Lucy shouted at him while her face was still red

It ended the kiss alright.

"OWW!" Natsu muttered and brushed his head

"I-I'm sorry. I could not control myself. He is your Natsu. Not mine…I-I already lost mine…" Future Lucy stammered and apologized to Present Lucy

"KYAAAAA! What are you talking about! He is not mine!" present Lucy shrieked in embarrassment

At that time the future Lucy fainted and almost fell to the ground but Natsu caught her in time.

***FAST FORWARD TO THE SCENE WHERE THE FUTURE ROGUE STABBED FUTURE LUCY!**

Future Lucy was bleeding from the wound, she was laying on Present Lucy's lap.

"Hang in there!" Present Lucy cried

"…I-I managed to meet up with everyone…even though I never thought I'd have the chance to, ever again…I'm happy with…just that." Future Lucy smiled despite the blood on her lips

"Lucy…no…you can't die." Happy whined

"I'm… not from this time. No, I'm not even part of this world…The me from this world lives on with her _nakama_…so don't be sad." Future Lucy consoled Happy

"That's impossible! No matter what world you're from…whoever you say you are, Lucy is Lucy! We're _nakama_! There's no way we won't be sad!" Happy wailed with his eyes full of tears

"…You're right Happy…thanks…" Future Lucy was deeply moved by Happy's words, she was sobbing harder than ever, she touched Happy's face lovingly

She slowly turned to look up at the Fire Dragon Slayer who was standing over her watching her.

"Gomen…Natsu… I was too late to realize my feelings for you in the future. D-Death took you from me before I could say it. Even though you're not exactly my Natsu, you're still the same person… You're the one I met in Hargeon, who changed my life and filled it with adventures. You saved me innumerable times from danger. You erased my fears, insecurities and pain away… Arigato, Natsu. _A-Aishite imasu_…" she confessed

Natsu was speechless as she anticipated. She did not expect a response from him. She smiled and felt the burden inside her lighten anyway.

"Hey…show me your guild mark." she beckoned to the Present Lucy cradling her

"Eh?" Present Lucy was surprised and was blushing because of what she heard

Future Lucy looked at the Fairy Tail insignia marked on her counterpart's right hand. They held their fingers together. _She missed seeing her mark._

"…W-Where's your right hand?!... What happened…?!" Present Lucy screamed, she was now realizing the secret she kept hidden

Natsu froze. He realized it too. _How… Why…_He muttered in his mind.

Then he remembered the day when Lucy showed him her mark…

_She was beaming in happiness as she called him, "Natsu! Check it out! I've got the mark of Fairy Tail now!"_

A teardrop ran down his cheek.

"I really…wanted to go on more adventures…" Future Lucy whispered

"…Please…Protect… the future…" she breathed her last

"I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE AWAY LUCY'S FUTURE! I PROMISE." Natsu swore at Rogue, barely containing his anguish and rage.

* * *

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NYAAAAAAAAAA! MNYAAAAAAA!

I was on FANGIRL mode the whole time I was writing this story!

I was giggling and shrieking imagining it all. Gahaha. I hope it will have the same effect with you. Arigato minna! For taking the time to read my stories. ^^


End file.
